Raymond Hilliard
| aliases = Ray Hilliard | continuity = The Walking Dead | series = | image = | notability = | type = Survivor | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Woodbury, Georgia | associations = Woodbury army | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = The Walking Dead #31 | final appearance = The Walking Dead #47 | actor = }} Raymond Hilliard is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a recurring character featured in ''The Walking Dead'' ongoing comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. He first appeared in ''The Walking Dead'' #31 in September, 2006. Biography Raymond Hilliard was lived somewhere in the southeastern United States, likely Georgia, where he worked as a college football coach. His coaching career came to an end when a zombie outbreak devastated the United States. At some point following the outbreak, Ray Hilliard became a resident of the sanctuary community known as Woodbury, which was under the leadership of Brian Blake - a man whom others had taken to referring to as The Governor. The Governor misled the people at Woodbury into believing that another group of survivors at a nearby prison were murderous lunatics who wanted to kill them all. The Governor put together his own army of volunteers, and Raymond Hilliard joined the cause. Ray was one of many armed lieutenants who participated in The Governor's initial siege of the prison. The survivors of this community, who were not the murderous thugs that Blake had claimed them to be, demonstrated superior firepower, and the Woodbury army was forced to retreat. A second assault against the prison was initiated and The Governor's men captured two of their enemies, Michonne and Tyreese. Michonne was mistakenly believed to have been killed, so Blake used Tyreese as a hostage in the hopes of forcing the prison survivors to stand down. When this tactic failed, the Governor had Tyreese executed. Walking Dead 46 Michonne turned up to be alive, and got the drop on The Governor. In the ensuing fight, she reclaimed her signature weapon, a katana, and used it to slice open Raymond Hilliard's abdomen, killing him. Walking Dead 47 Notes & Trivia * * Raymond Hilliard's full name was revealed in the 2013 novel Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. * Raymond Hilliard is exclusive to the continuity of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. He has no direct counterpart in The Walking Dead television series on AMC. However, any of the random background residents of Woodbury shown in the TV series could have been Raymond Hilliard. * Final fate: Sliced through the stomach by Michonne with her katana. * As Raymond Hilliard suffered a mortal abdominal injury, he would have reanimated after dying. This was never shown however. See also External Links * Appearances Comics * Walking Dead 31 * Walking Dead 45 * Walking Dead 46 * Walking Dead 47 Novels * Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor References